1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing cell suited particularly for use in association with a weight checker and/or a combinational weighing apparatus, which cell is equipped with a displacement sensor designed to detect a vibratory component such as, for example, floor vibration, and also to a weighing apparatus utilizing such weighing cell equipped with the displacement sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a so-called floor vibration, that is, a low frequency vibration, harmful to a weighing cell (a load detector) is often generated at the site where there is installed a weighing apparatus such as, for example, a weight checker operable to detect the individual weight of articles being transported by means of a conveyor and/or a combinational weighing apparatus operable to measure a target weight by means of a combinational calculation of respective weights of articles detected by a plurality of weighing devices. This floor vibration causes the weighing cell to give rise to an erroneous weight measurement, and therefore, the error in weight measurement that is brought about by the floor vibration has to be compensated for in order to secure a correct result of weight measurement.
For this purpose, this type of weighing apparatus employs not only one or more weighing cells operable to provide a weight signal proportional to the weight of an article to be weighed, but also a displacement sensor mounted on the same base on which the weighing cell or cells are installed, so that an output signal outputted from the displacement sensor and subsequently inverted may be summed together with the weight signal to remove an undesirable signal component representative of a vibration of the base from the weight signal (See Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-233327, published Oct. 17, 1991).
It has however been found that, since the position of the displacement sensor on the base and the position of the weighing cell on the same base are necessarily offset relative to each other, there is a problem in that an accurate detection by the displacement sensor of a vibration acting on the weighing cell through the base is not ensured.